Brady Black
| died = | death cause = | occupation = Vice CEO of Titan (December 2008 - present) | title = | residence = Kiriakis Mansion Salem, USA | family = DiMera family Kiriakis family Brady family | parents = John Black Isabella Toscano | siblings = Belle Black D.J. Craig | spouse = Chloe Lane (2005-2008; divorced) | romances = Arianna Hernandez Nicole Walker Madison James | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Victor Kiriakis Loretta Toscano Santo DiMera Colleen Brady Leopald Alamain (adoptive) Philomena Alamain (adoptive) | aunts/uncles = Bo Brady Philip Kiriakis Stefano DiMera Lawrence Alamain (adoptive) | nieces/nephews = Claire Brady | cousins = Chelsea Brady Shawn-Douglas Brady Tyler Kiriakis Tony DiMera Chad DiMera Renée DuMonde André DiMera EJ DiMera Megan Hathaway Nicholas Alamain (adoptive) | relatives = | species = }} Brady Victor Black is a fictional character on the Days of Our Lives. He is the son of John Black and Isabella Toscano and is apart of the Black and Brady families. He is played by Eric Martsolf. Character history Brady is raised during the first years of his life by his widowed father, John Black. After the death of Brady's mother, John Black embarks on a tempestuous affair with his former wife, Marlena Evans which results in the birth of Brady's sister, Belle named after his mother, Isabella Toscano. Roman Brady divorces Marlena after discovering her affair with John. Though John by then is involved in a troubled relationship with the duplicitous Kristen Blake, John and Marlena opt to raise Brady and Belle together. Kristen's lies are eventually exposed, and John and Marlena happily remarry. Despite a happy childhood, Brady becomes bitterly resentful toward Marlena, the only mother he has ever known. 2000–05 Brady returns to Salem as a spoiled, disrespectful teenaged loner who lashes out at everyone. As a result, he is distrusted by many, including his stepmother Marlena, as well as his uncle, Philip Kiriakis, who considers him a freak. However, Chloe Lane, Philip's girlfriend, sees a glimmer of her once ostracized-self in Brady and develops a friendship with him which eventually turns into something more. The couple marry in 2005, and move to Vienna. By then, Brady had long-since resolved his animosity toward his step-mother, Marlena, becomes a loving son and brother, as well as a responsible, promising executive in his father's fashion and publishing company, Basic Black. Leaving the safety of Salem for Vienna in 2005 however, Brady becomes addicted to drugs. Blaming Chloe for his addiction, Victor kidnaps Brady and places him in a drug rehabilitation clinic. Brady blames Chloe for his addiction and subsequently files for divorce. 2008–10 Brady returned to Salem in November 2008 after beating his addiction. Divorced from Chloe Lane, he comes back to Salem to talk things out with her and reunite with his troubled family. Brady and Chloe eventually come to terms with the end of their marriage and decide to remain friends. Brady sensitively deals with a father who does not remember him. Supporting Marlena in her quest to help John regain his memory, Brady foils the plot for revenge leveled against his step-mother, and masterminded by none other than his father's therapist, Dr. Charlotte Taylor. Brady also makes peace with his old flame, Nicole Walker, who was pregnant at the time with EJ DiMera's child. As a peace offering, going through his own recovery, he offered to be her shoulder if she needed help with not drinking while carrying the child. When Nicole suffers a miscarriage, she confides in Brady about it, deeming she would continue to fake her pregnancy, something Brady was not taking kindly to. Brady soon enters into a relationship with Arianna Hernandez, sister of Rafe Hernandez. After proposing to Arianna, she was blackmailed by Nicole for the Salem muggings. Unable to convince Brady of her innocence, she broke off the engagement. Determined to reconcile her relationship with Brady, Nicole begins to romance him and they rekindle their broken relationship. Brady soon began drinking once again, providing worry for his close family and friends. Brady's life continued to downward spiral when Arianna was killed in a hit-and-run car accident. Nicole and Brady subsequently ended their relationship once again when Nicole made an arrange with EJ, in order for visitation with his daughter, Sydney. 2011— In 2011, Titan acquired MadWorld Cosmetics, and with it came the feisty CEO of the company, Madison James. After fighting the sexual tension between each other, the two eventually sleep together and begin a relationship. Brady also reconciled with his father, John, who returned to town in September at the new Horton Town Square ceremony. In early 2012, Brady decided to leave Titan to go back into business with his father at Basic Black. After proposing and it being turned down, Madison's husband Ian McAllister arrived in town, causing a further rift between Madison and Brady. The pair share an intimate reunion when Ian, who is now the CEO of Titan Industries, agrees to give Madison a divorce. Brady re-proposes to Madison, who happily accepts his proposal. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:1992 Character births Category:DiMera family Category:Brady family Category:Black family Category:Kiriakis family